Liquid abrasive hard surface cleaners are typically based on alkaline formulations incorporating calcium carbonate as the abrasive. Leading products on the market have pH ranges from 8 to 12.5 with the higher end of this range having bleach incorporated in the formulation to efficiently remove food stains. These formulations are not formulated to remove bathroom soils such as soap scum, rust and mineral stains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,066, Paszek et al. discloses a polishing cleanser, having a pH of 3 to 4.5, and comprising 8 to 20% of a polishing agent, from about 1 to 5% of a nonionic surfactant, from about 1 to 2.25% of a thickening agent , an oxalate salt and sufficient water to make 100 weight percent. This formulation will not efficiently clean lime soap, mineral deposits and rust stains from household hard surfaces.